


They are The Kings of Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back From Dead, Bunker, Candy Addiction, Cause Fuck You That's Why, Fluff, I'm Ignoring The New Season, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Sam Winchester, What Is This Season 9?, adorableness, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is alive,and at the bunker. He realizes how oblivious Dean and Castiel are. He teams up with Sam to get them together.</p><p>And maybe the two of them find their own love on the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are The Kings of Oblivion

Sam's phone rang,the ringtone surprising him. Him and Dean were currently on a run for supplies,leaving Cas at the bunker. He opened his phone,"Cas? What's wrong?" he spoke into the phone. Dean tensed up just at the mention of Cas and wrong.  _"Someone we thought was dead is currently eating unhealthy amounts of candy while sitting on the couch of the living room. Hurry. No don't you even-"_ Castiel suddenly got cut off,the beep going through the line. 

Sam turned to Dean,stuffing his phone in his pocket. "Drive faster." he said,looking from the side of his eye at Dean. Dean hit the gas pedal harder,the Impala flying to the bunker. Honestly,they got there as fast as they possibly could.

Sam opened the door to the bunker,the first sight he saw was Cas picking up candy wrappers thrown all over the floor. "Cas?" Dean asked picking up a red lollipop wrapper from the floor. He looked down right confused. Sam was about to say something,but an all to familiar face popped out of the living room.

" _Gabriel?!_ " Sam called out in utter shock. He felt like he was just splashed with a bucket of icy,cold water. Gabriel smirked around a lollipop,"That's my name Samsquatch! Nice to see you Dean-o." Dean looked about ready to murder Gabriel right where he stood. Sam saw Cas place a hand on Dean's bicep,and he noticed Dean visibly go loose. Of course they still have sexual tension that could be cut with a butter knife. Hell,you could cut it with a plastic knife too.

Sam saw Gabriel quirk up an eyebrow at those particular motions. Even he could tell that those two had sexual tension. They all conversed,and it turns out Gabriel has been alive all these years,but was in hiding. Dean looked like he was considering killing him for not coming back to help them. Gabriel shrugged,saying that all of that needed to happen.

Sam was alone with Gabriel,both of them in the living room. "Your brother and my brother have some serious sexual tension." Gabe points out during reruns of  _How I Met Your Mother._ "I know," Sam groaned out "I have literally considered mashing their heads together and saying now kiss." Gabe snorts at that,pulling out a Tootsie Roll from somewhere. He offers it to Sam,but Sam nods his head no.

"We should get them together." Gabe says suddenly. It was stupid,by Sam needed this sexual tension to go away. "We'll need a plan." he says,turning to look at Gabe who was smiling mischeviously.

\-------

This was going to end bad. Really,really bad. Sam should have never helped Gabriel on this. But here he was now,no way to back out of this. "Hey Dean,me and Gabe are going to go on a supply run." he told his brother. Dean looked up at him,with raised eyebrows. "Alright then." he said,way to casually.

Gabe and Sam roared away in the Impala. They got into a small town nearby. "Now what?" Sam asked Gabriel with a sigh. Gabriel was walking ahead of him,both of them had gotten out of the Impala. "Come on Sam-a-Lam! I know the best candy shop here!" he said excitedly,grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him along.

Sam blushed as Gabe held his hand,and got pulled along.  _Candy Mountain_ a small sign read,right in front of a bright blue shop. Gabe smiled as he walked in,Sam close behind him. Gabe grabbed a lot of red lollipops,and other various amounts of candy. Sam laughed as Gabe hopped around like a five-year-old. Sam grabbed some chocolate bars.

They left the shop with a big bag full of candy,Sam eating a chocolate bar. "No,no,but like the goat just rammed my dad. We never left that topic,ever." Gabriel was telling one of his crazy stories on how Heaven used to be fun before everything. Sam felt the urge to kiss him,and obviously he probably did since Gabe suddenly stopped walking and talking.

"Sam? We should uh- Go home now..." Gabe said,blushing. Sam felt rejected,but nodded. It was almost sunset. They got in the car. "Sam. Back there... Ikindawanttokissyoubacktoo." Gabe suddenly said,the last words sounding like one entire word. Sam and Gabe ended up kissing,than Sam started the Impala.

\-------

They got to the bunker,and when they heard moaning coming from Dean's bedroom they decided to not say anything. After all,they were to busy kissing each other to care.

 


End file.
